Reverse Blade vs Tetsusaiga
by YokoKurama2004
Summary: Inuyasha and Kenshin cross over, Sessh finally gets Tetsusaiga


Yoko Kurama: I got my very first story out.  
  
V-baby:Whoopie..  
  
moonBunny:Yoko Kurama no Bakayaro * giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Kenshin and co.  
  
This is probably a one shot story thing the should be on MediaMiner.org.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Title: Inuyasha vs Himura the Battosai???  
  
Author: YokoKurama  
  
Editing and typing: Yours truely,SailorV  
  
  
  
One day Kenshin, Karou, Sano, and Yahiko were strolling through the woods for no apparent reason,and had already walked about three miles.  
  
" We've walked a long way, and my feet hurt. Let's take a rest." whined Yahiko.  
  
" For once you said something that makes sense and is reasonable." said Karou.  
  
" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN?" yelled Yahiko but got wacked in the head by a steaming Karou.  
  
" Shut it , you twirp." said Karou.  
  
AS soon as they sat down a red flash of light went by them,  
  
" What the hell was that?" asked Sano.  
  
" I don't know, that I don't." replied Kenshin.  
  
About thirty minutes later they began walking again for no apparent reason.This time they walked for four miles and soon came upon a village.They decided to saty the night instead of head back to the Kamiya residence.  
  
" Oyasumi." said an old woman as she stepped out of the hut. ( A/N: It's Kaede...DUH!)  
  
" Who are you?" asked Karou.  
  
" Just a village elder." she replied," And who might ye be?"  
  
" I'm Kenshin, this is Karou, Yahiko, and Sano." he replied  
  
" Ye must be the slayers here to aid us in defeating the wolf youkai." she said.  
  
  
  
" Iie, i'm just a wanderer, that I am," replied Kenshin.  
  
" What is that scar on ye cheek from, young man?" asked Kaede.  
  
" Rather not discuss that,that I wouldn't." replied Kenshin.  
  
" I see, would ye like to stay here tonight?" asked the old woman.  
  
" HOLD IT! Who is this wolf demon, and why the hell is he here?" asked Sano while popping his knuckles.  
  
" His name is Sesshomaru-sama,he rules over the Western lands. He doesn't come very often but when he does he turns everything upside down, as if he's looking for something." said Kaede.  
  
" I shall put an end to that, yes I will." said Kenshin.  
  
" Kenshin.." said Karou while huffing.  
  
" Don't forget me, Kenshin." said Sano.  
  
" Very well." said Kaede.  
  
  
  
She showed them their bed and they went to sleep. They were woken by screams.  
  
" You ready, Sano?" asked Kenshin as he stepped out of the hut.  
  
" Why are you here?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" I'm looking for my bastard half-breed brother who stole my sword Tetsusaiga." he replied .  
  
" Does he move with speed and wear red?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" Indeed he does." said Sesshomaru as he threw the man he had been choking.  
  
" I saw him for a second, that I did." said Kenshin.  
  
" Will you stop terrorizing the village if we get your sword?"  
  
  
  
" Of course." said Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
They left in search for Inuyasha afterwards.They searched for two days, asking around for some information on Inuyasha. On the third day they ran across a girl named Kagome who knew him. She led them to a meadow where four other people were sitting.  
  
" These are my friends, Ryoko, Shippou,Miroku , Sango, and Inuyasha." said Kagome.  
  
" Who's the dude in the dress, ya new boyfriend?" asked Inuyasha while he stopped beating Shippou inthe head with his fist.  
  
  
  
" He's Kenshin and these are his friends, Karou, Yahiko, and Sano.  
  
" So he's ya new boyfriend?" siad Inuyasha again.  
  
" YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW I DON"T HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO USE THAT PIECE OF SHIT BRAIN YOU HAVE!" she screamed.  
  
" Inuyasha I am here to challenge you. Give over your brother's sword or accept my challenge."  
  
" I shall Never surrender my sword." replied Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
They charged at eachother, as their blades clashed they caught on fire. Blow by blow ( A/N: I changed that, although it sounds wrong- Melfina) they seemed evenly matched, until Inuyasha went demon. He slashed Kenshin across the chest with his claws and blood gushed out from Kenshin's wound. It looked like the end for Kenshin but he used his ultimate tecqnique, Hiten Misurugi Style, Ama Kakeru No Hirameki. It killed Inuyasha immediatly, and Kenshin gave SEsshomaru his sword and the n moved into the villge .  
  
And they lived Happily ever after! THE END!  
  
YokoKurama: Pleaz review. I might make another one if i get 5 reviews.  
  
Melfinasstarwind: My story will be up as soon a I'm ungrounded.  
  
Both: Thanks for reading! =) 


End file.
